


GoodBye Isn´t Forever (by TheBatQueen)

by Cerulean_Queen, drserpico



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_Queen/pseuds/Cerulean_Queen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/drserpico/pseuds/drserpico
Summary: Donna´s last goodbye, but as we all know, a goodbye isn´t forever





	GoodBye Isn´t Forever (by TheBatQueen)

**Author's Note:**

> From ThBatQueen - The picture for this chapter was taken by me. I kinda cried writing this and if it makes you cry, I'm sorry.

 

**GOODBYE ISN´T FOREVER (BY THEBATQUEEN)**

t was time to let go. Time to say goodbye to a mother, a friend, and a wife. To an all around wonderful person, that was loved by so many people.  
  
No one in her family— or anybody else on the island, wanted to see Donna take her last breath. But it was her time.  
  
She was surrounded by her family; Sam, Sophie and Sky, Bill and Harry, along with the Dynamos. They all talked about the good times they had together, even laughed about them too.  
  
When they had finished saying their goodbyes, she had finally taken her last breath.  
  
Every one of them, knew that this goodbye was only temporary. One day, they would all see her again and until that day came, they would remember what an amazing person she was.


End file.
